


hunt or be hunted

by ratboyz



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: AU, M/M, Monster Hunter AU, Panic Attacks, monster hunter snuffkin, vampire(?)moomins, yaoi supporters dni your not welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyz/pseuds/ratboyz
Summary: Snuffkin sighed, frustrated as he read over his description he got given of the moomin trolls. There's no way this soft creature in front of him could possibly be bad. Snuffkin wasn't exactly monster hunting material, he knew this better than anybody else. However he was sure that these self proclaimed ‘moomins’ were not bad.





	1. The vampire trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Do not fucking read this if your a yaoi supporter. your not welcome here if you fetishize gay men.
> 
> to anyone else whose not a fucking freak; please enjoy my work :]
> 
> update: dont worry if you notice chapter two missing! i just combined it with chapter one to make it a little longer as i am intending to make my chapters a little longer. i just realized this has deleted some comments and im kind of sad about that but i suppose it cant be helped now :[ please know i read all of them and appreciated them though! Thank you all for the support it means allot!

**_vampire trolls (also known as moomins):_**  
__  
_Vampire trolls are a ghastly and dangerous species, they appear to be friendly. Being pure white with large, round noses. Do not let their friendly appearance deceive you however. This species is very deceiving, living off the blood of their victims. The vampire troll (moomins) will pretend to radiate a kind and caring personality at first in order to lure in their victims so that they can feed._  
If encountered you must not talk to them. You will not be able to kill a vampire troll unless you stab them directly in their heart, which is located in the same place as a mumriks would be. These trolls have grown an immunity to garlic so they will not be deterred by garlic unlike other species of vampire.  
  
  
  
Snuffkin sighed, frustrated as he read over his description he got given of the moomin trolls. There's no way this soft creature in front of him could possibly be bad. Snuffkin wasn't exactly monster hunting material, he knew this better than anybody else. However he was sure that these self proclaimed ‘moomins’ were not bad. He studied the creature more, narrowing his eyes in frustration.  
  
The creature was softly humming to itself, its blonde fringe fluttering softly in the gentle breeze. The ‘ghastly and dangerous’ creature softly was humming to itself as it picked some light pink flowers. Its paws have visible pads on the front of them, similar to snuffkins own paws.  
  
He glanced at his paw, noting how both him and this creature both had that in common, now that snuffkin thought about it. The creature did not have very sharp claws at all. They even look like they had been rounded purposefully, snuffkin glanced back at his own paw. He noted how his claws were much sharper in comparison. This made the young monster hunter increasingly more frustrated, not only did these trolls look harmless but they also purposely make their claws rounded, presumably so that said claws did not scratch anything!  
  
He pulled out his diary, scribbling down his documentation sloppily. Not bothering to make his handwriting very clear to anyone else but himself.

  
_  
_ _I have encountered a moomintroll, they do not seem to have noticed me yet. I will further examine them to be sure i have truly encountered one._

  
He put away his notes half heartedly, looking back over to this ‘dangerous vampire troll’, It had wandered over to the other moomin who was sitting under a tree, presumably to shade himself from the sun. snuffkin would have assumed they were mates if he hadn't noticed that they were speaking the same language he used and seemed to be having a pleasant conversation about the blonde ones flowers and supposed girlfriend. This only made snuffkin more frustrated as he observed them from afar.  
  
Out from the bushes popped a small mouse like creature, they made their appearance noticed fairly quickly with their loud shouting as they stomped towards the moomins. Snuffkin would of been worried for the creature, especially as they had insulted the blonde ones flowers (who he had found out actually had a name) if not for its fiery personality. He was still hesitant to kill these creatures, deciding to only kill them if he knew for sure it really was a vampire troll. He wasn't asked to kill an innocent monster and if he was to be honest with himself he doubted these could be the dreaded ‘vampire trolls’ everyone was scared of.  
  
‘Well i think that she will love the flowers little my! they’re very pretty” snuffkin took note of the name. grabbing his notebook again.  
  
  
_it seems that the first one i have encountered is called snorkmaiden. She's with another moomin and a mouse like creature who they are calling little my. Both snorkmaiden and little my seem to just be referring to the other moomin as moomin. Strange…_

  
Snuffkin continued to observe the creatures, gasping quietly as snorkmaiden pulled out a large flask, pouring out a dark red liquid into three cups and giving two to her friends. snuffkin started to scribble into his notebook again. Apparently these really were the vampires he needed to kill. however the thought still did not sit quite right with him, it almost made him feel sick even.

  
  
_They seem to be keeping blood in flasks? i wonder how they stop it from coagulating, it seems that these vampires are more sophisticated than i first thought._

He looked over again, keeping himself hidden behind a nearby tree. noticing that the small one was nowhere to be seen, he grabbed his stakes from his bag, equipping his belt with said stakes and knives as he let out a shaky breath. Might as well get the deed over and done with now.  
  
_______

_ “Papa why haven't we seen any more trolls apart from snork and snorkmaiden, Is it because we simply live too far away?” Moomin asked, picking at the edges of his fingers, it was a habit he couldn't seem to get out of. _

 

_ “I'm afraid not moomin, you see we have to life so far away to keep away from people who want to hunt us. This is why i must ask of you to not venture too far from moomin valley. I'd hate to see you get hurt.” moomin papa said, frowning at the thought. _

 

_ “How come they hate us?” moomin said, frowning at the thought also. Swinging his legs over the edge if the balcony he was sitting on. _

 

_ “I'm not quite sure moomin, it was many years ago that me and your mother had escaped to the countryside to escape the monster hunters. I presume its because others simply made up lies about us trolls, i’m afraid not many people like us unless they have also had lies spread about them.” moominpappa said, he leaned back in his chair and took off his hat. Placing it onto the table. _

_ “I think it's because their jealous that we know how to treat people nicely.” moomin said, huffing and looking off into the distance. “If i ever met anyone who thought i was evil id tell them just how wrong they are, We’re not evil!” _

 

_ Moominpappa visably tensed up at moomins comment. _

_ “Now moomin, if you ever do meet someone like that you must not confront them” he said sternly. Moomin turned around to look at his father. Not used to him talking  in such a stern and serious voice. _

_ “There are many awful people out there who will try and have succeeded to kill many of us trolls because of these false allegations, i don't want you getting hurt by those barbarians.” He stated, getting up and placing his hand onto his son's shoulder. _

 

_ “Okay papa…I still don’t see why i have to run away from them though, that doesn't sound exactly fair.”  moomin replied looking to the side with his eyebrows furrowed, avoiding eye contact with his father.  _

 

_ Moominpappa leaned backwards, pointing to a large scar on his shoulder. _

_ “This is what happens when you try and challenge someone who is a monster hunter moomintroll, please. You have to promise me that you won't let yourself get hurt my those barbarians, If anything happened to you me and your mother would never be able to recover fully from it.” _

 

_ Moomin looked up to his father again, slightly taken back by the usage of his whole name, he nodded in agreement, subconsciously picking at his fingernails. _

 

_ “You two should come in before you catch a cold, Its getting very late now you know, here i'll go make some tea for you two”” A soft voice chimed in from the now open window.  _

 

_ Moomin looked over to the night sky, noticing how the stars were now covered up by heavy rain clouds. _

_ “Okay mama i'm now coming!” he said, jumping down and following his father indoors. _


	2. words of discouragement

Snuffkin took in another shaky breath, hesitant as he approached the two moomins. The stake in his right hand trembling as he creeped up on them, sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead as he breathed out a shaky breath, taking a step towards the moomins.   
  
“What do you think your doing?” A sharp voice boomed from behind him, causing snuffkin to yelp and quickly spin around to find little my behind him, her eyes were furrowed and she seemed to be snarling at him. The creature took a step towards him. Snuffkin quickly brought out his pocket knife defensively as he backed away from the vicious looking creature.   
  
“If you _DARE_ even _THINK_ about hurting my friends i'll bite your face off!” She yelled, just about ready to attack snuffkin, that was until a panicked voice interrupted from behind him.   
  
“Little my stop it, I’m sure we can talk things out!” moomin said, getting up from the tree he was leaning on. Snorkmaiden was standing behind him, shaking slightly while staring at snuffkin with wide eyes. Snuffkin found this quite surprising, especially since these vampire trolls were supposed to be dangerous.   
  
“Can you please put your weapons away? I promise we won't hurt you, you don't have to do this you know” moomin continued, approaching snuffkin. Snuffkin in return froze still, he had no idea what to do.   
  
So he ran. He ran away from them as quickly as he could. Little my yelled at him to come back, as he looked behind he could see moomin holding her back as the creature screamed and kicked. He could hear her cussing at him as he ran away, pouting at her potty mouth. He never was one for such language. These monsters were very rude, though he couldn't blame the creature for cussing when he was the one with a knife he supposed.

 

Once snuffkin was sure he was far away enough to feel safe he collapsed down to his knees, trying to level out his breathing as he stayed there on his hands and knees. He coughed and sputtered as he attempted to calm down once again, finally catching his breath as he stayed still. He was never a good runner even when he wasn't having a panic attack, he was used to walking long distances not running them after all. After some time had went by he felt like he was ready to move again, he got off his hands and knees and sat down next to the closest tree he could find and took out his flask from his backpack. Drinking around a quarter of its contents. promptly wiping his face onto his sleeve and leaning back onto the tree, still breathing heavily as he closed his eyes.    
“That was close…” he mumbled.   
  
After a while snuffkin opened his eyes again, furrowing his brow as he thought back to those moomins. The one that went by snorkmaiden looked so terrified, it reminded him of himself all those years ago. He shook those memories away from his brain quickly. Not wanting to dwell on the past as he took out his notebook, scribbling down an update. He wasn't really sure why he even was documenting his experiences at this point though he supposed it was rather therapeutic to write down especially stressful situations onto paper.   
  
_ ‘I did not get even remotely close to hunting them down, little my tried to attack me before i could. The moomin that goes by snorkmaiden looked rather panicked and it seems that moomin also did not want to fight? I thought these trolls were supposed to be vicious but it seems that they are quite the opposite. I think it's best that i study them more before i try and hunt them. Now that i think about it the one that goes by snorkmaiden seems to have yellow paw pads, though when i studied them at first they seemed to be pink. I'll have to study these creatures more to know for sure what colour they are.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Snuffkin placed his book back into his pocket, taking off his hat and rubbing his temples. What was he going to do? What if these moomins were innocent all along? He couldn't bare to think about how many trolls he's seen been killed before his very eyes, in fact the thought of it made him feel rather ill. He could never understand how anyone could bare to kill a living creature like that! Especially if they had the same face the snorkmaiden did. His hands started to shake again as he placed his head into his knees. Some monster hunter he was…   
  
___   
  
Snuffkin felt something tap him harshly on his shoulder, he jolted up from his slumber and looked to the side that was touched, gasping and falling to his side as he saw little my in front of him, he fumbled around, trying to get his knife in a panic.   
  
“Dont worry im not going to kill you, god! I'm not like you…” She barked, crossing her arms around her chest. “ _Fucking murderer_ ” she spat. Snuffkin furrowed his brows.   
  
“I have never killed anyone before… you see i’m not a very good monster hunter” He said, his voice shaky and panicked. He was trying his best not to sound panicked however, Little my snorted.   
  
“Yeah sure, say that when you were going to _STAB_ my friends!” She spat angrily, her stance defensive as she stared at snuffkin who was still on the floor.   
  
“Im sorry” he said bluntly, unsure of what else to say. It wasn't like there was anything he could of said that would of convinced her that he wasn't trying to kill the trolls. Little my glared at him for a while, sighing and offering him her hand. Snuffkin shakily took it  she jerked him up so that he was sitting again, holding his paw with a tight grip.   
  
“And by the way.  __ My Friends Are Not Monsters ” she said, getting closer to him. “And if i ever see you try to hurt anyone here, i will make sure you pay for it. Do you understand?” she said.   
  
“Of course.” snuffkin said. Little my let go of his hand sharpley. 

  
“I’m glad we have come to an agreement. Now get out of here, You  _ monster _ .” she spat, turning around and stomping away. Snuffkin let out a breath of air. who knew such a little creature could be so scary?    
Snuffkin got up, brushing the dirt off his clothes and picking up his backpack, noticing how there was tiny scratches on his paw from where that little my had grabbed him with her claws. He reminded himself once again to not mess with that little gremlin, she definitely wasn't someone to be messed with.

**Author's Note:**

> Im dyslexic so if i see any mistakes ill go back and tweak it if pointed out!


End file.
